


Five Interventions Hosted At The Jensen House, Plus One That Isn’t

by Natalie_13ReasonsStories



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Matchmaking, Multi, Sleepovers, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_13ReasonsStories/pseuds/Natalie_13ReasonsStories
Summary: The first intervention happens when the group decides Zach should finally ask Alex out.(Based off the How I Met Your Mother Intervention and another fic I read on here)





	Five Interventions Hosted At The Jensen House, Plus One That Isn’t

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!!
> 
> I’ve decided to celebrate by making this fic. It’s based off the How I Met Your Mother Intervention and another fic I read on here. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Five Interventions Hosted** **At The Jensen House, Plus One That Isn’t**

**Number** **One**

The first intervention happens when the group decides Zach should finally ask Alex out.

“Ugh, they’re never going to get together!” Justin groaned in dismay, watching Zach and Alex from afar.

It was the beginning of summer, and the gang had decided to celebrate by going camping at the beach.

To be honest, Justin was surprised his parents (He was still getting used to knowing that they were his real family now) even agreed to let them go. They had brought along a few tents and sleeping bags for them to use.

Tyler was probably somewhere taking photos for Jessica and Sheri, Ryan and Courtney had decided to go explore the various restaurants and gifts shops around the beach, Tony and his boyfriend were setting up a campfire for the group, and Justin and Clay were sitting on a few blankets they had laid out on the sand. Justin continued to stare at the two boys playing the water. Zach was carrying Alex bridal style, while Alex attempted to dunk the other boy’s head in the water. They were both had matching grins, their bodies close together and their faces inches apart.

Clay looked up from his comic and took a look at the two boys in the water, “It’s fine. They’ll probably get together in like, a week from now.”

“You said the exact same thing last week ago!” Justin replied, “We seriously need to have an intervention soon, or they’ll never become a couple.”

Clay sighed in defeat, “Okay, okay. I guess you do have a point. We do need to have an intervention.”

Justin cheered triumphantly, “Hah. I told you so.”

Intervention Number One: Zach Dempsey

Operation Zalex

When Zach walked into Clay’s room a few days after their camping trip, he was expecting to see the group relaxing, playing a board game, playing on their phones, reading a comic, or you know, hanging out.

This, however, was definitely not what he was expecting.

Clay was holding up a humongous poster that had the words Intervention in big bold letters. There were tiny doodles of hearts all over the poster in bright pink and blue sharpie. Zach guessed that Ryan and Courtney must’ve drawn them on. The entire group, sans Alex and Jessica, were sitting on the floor, watching him from across the room.

“Uh...where’s Alex and Jess?” Zach asked.

“Jessica is hanging out with Alex. We needed to distract him in order for your intervention to take place.” Tyler explained.

Zach stared at the rest of his friends in confusion, “...My intervention?”

“Yeah. We all planned an intervention.”

Justin picked up a large sheet of paper from a nearby desk and cleared his throat. He then began to read out loud, “Zachary Dempsey. We, your very kind, loving and dedicated friends..”

“Also a little bit insane.” Tony added.

Justin grinned continued, “...Have all gathered here today to tell you this very important message,” The boy paused for dramatic effect, then shouted, “Get you shit together and ask Alex out already!”

Zach’s eyes widened, and for a second everyone was silent. He spoke, “Well, Alex doesn’t l-“

Tony cut him off, “If the next words that come out of your mouth are he doesn’t like me that way, I might have to slap you. That boy is madly in love you.”

“Are you su-“

“Yes!” The group replied all at once.

“Okay....but I think I’m going to need some ideas. I want it to be special, you know?”

“Oh, that should be easy.” Courtney said, “We can help with that part.

Justin nodded, “Jessica and Alex won’t be here for another hour, which means that we have some time to plan.”

And so, the group helped Zach work on a plan to ask Alex out. They were all searching for ideas, looking for the perfect time and place to ask him and making sure it wasn’t too overtop when suddenly Zach began to speak again.

“Hey, how did you guys know I had a crush on him?”

“Zach, you couldn’t be more obvious about it even if you tried.” Ryan answered.

“What? I wasn’t that obvious!”

“Uh, yes you were.” Clay said, “Even I knew about.”

“Name one time when I was.”

Sheri grinned, “How about that time when Alex wore eyeliner that one time and you almost fell off of your chair.”

“Or that time when he was sleeping you kinda just stared at him for five minutes straight.” Tyler added.

“Ooh, what about-“

“Okay, okay!” Zach interrupted, “I guess I’m more obvious than I thought.”

“Understatement.”

~~~~~~~~~~

**Two**

Everyone was gathered at the Jensen household for a sleepover. It was tradition they had together, and it had been going on for a few months.

Most of the group were fast asleep on the floor. Alex was cuddled next to Zach on the couch. The two finally became a couple a few days after the interventiontook place (Thank goodness) and they were both happy together. Meanwhile on the floor, Clay and Justin had created a blanket fort where they were sleeping in for the night. The rest of the group were either in their own blanket forts, resting on the floor in sleeping bags or somewhere upstairs.

It was the middle of the night and everyone was fast asleep when Jessica suddenly woke up. She observed her surroundings. She was still feeling pretty tired, however she was mostly just bored and feeling hungry. She stayed like that for a few moments in silence.

After she spent a few minutes staring at the empty walls, she began to feel bored. Slowly, the girl stood up and made her way towards the kitchen, trying her best to move as quietly as possible. After all, she didn’t want to wake any of the others up.

She finally made it to the kitchen, where she then began to play some cheesy pop song from her playlist and grabbed a bag of Doritos from the pantry. 

Hopefully she didn’t wake anybody up.

~~~~~~~~~~

Tyler: is it just me or did anyone else hear music playing last night?

Tony: Are you talking about that overplayed pop song that was playing at 2 am in the morning? Because if so, YES.

Zach: i definitely heard it too, but I thought I was just dreaming.

Alex: me too!

Sheri: Same

Courtney: I knew I heard a weird noise last night

Ryan: Pretty sure I heard someone eating as well

Zach: no wonder why all the Doritos were gone this morning

Clay: It’s been happening at every sleepover we’ve had since spring.

Alex: omg maybe we have ghost

Alex: a nice ghost that likes to eat Doritos and play the backstreets boys on repeat

Justin: WHO THE FUCK ATE ALL OF MY DORITOS

Tony: Well according to Alex, a ghost.

Tyler: wait

Tyler: why the heck would a ghost want to haunt a house full of teenagers?

Alex: because doritos

Zach: and the Backstreet Boys

Justin: and because we’re awesome

Alex: but mostly because of doritos tbh

Clay: Alex, if you die one day and decide to haunt one of us, don’t you dare even think about touching my Doritos.

Sheri: ^^^ What he said

~~~~~~~~~~

Tony: I am almost 100 percent sure Jessica is the one who’s stealing all the Doritos.

Clay: Me too. She wasn’t responding to any of our group texts today and I’m pretty sure I heard her singing last night.

Alex: Plus, she loves Doritos.

Zach: yeah I think so too

Sheri: should we have an intervention?

Clay: Yeah we probably should

Justin: and as soon as possible. I want my doritos back.

Zach: I call dibs on decorating the poster

~~~~~~~~~~

**Intervention Number Two: Jessica Davis**

**Operation Save The Doritos**

The first thing Jessica saw when she walked into Clay’s bedroom was a bag of Doritos sitting on the table.

Multiple bags of Doritos.

The second thing she noticed was the group sitting on the rug. This time, it was Zach holding the intervention poster, and instead of hearts drawn on it, large orange triangles filled the poster. (They were probably supposed to be Doritos, though they were drawn very badly)

Justin stared at her, “We know you’re secret,” He said, trying his best to look serious.

He obviously wasn’t doing that well at being serious considering that five seconds after he said those words, he immediately started laughing.

Eventually, each person from the group all brought out their letters for her and began to read them out loud.

“As much as I love songs from the 80s, I swear if you play Never Gonna Give You Up one more time while I’m trying to sleep I will slap you.” Tony read from his letter.

“You can take my Doritos, but please at least leave some for the rest of us.” Justin said

“I’m sorry for thinking you were a ghost at first.” Alex said to her after the intervention, “Also, save some snacks for me too.”

~~~~~~~~~~

**Three**

Zach was the first one to notice Alex was looking more tired lately.

It happened one day while everyone was playing a very intense game of Cards Against Humanity. Zach had realized the other boy was feeling tired because Alex loved Cards Against Humanity, and he would never not play the game unless he was feeling tired. Zach had also noticed he was beginning to fall asleep on his shoulder even though the boy was trying his best to stay awake.

~~~~~~~~~~

5:14 am

Alex: ITS FUN TO STAY AT THE

Zach: Y

Jessica: M

Clay: C

Justin: A

Tony: tbh I’m not sure whether or not I should be proud or concerned

Tony: why the heck are all of you awake at 5 in the morning?

Justin: I slept all day yesterday

Clay: Liar.

Justin: okay fine i challenged clay to see who could stay up the longest

Jessica: I woke up to go to the bathroom and then I got his text

Zach: i just wake up early

Tony: What about you, Alex?

Alex: i’ve been awake for 30 hours.

Zach: ALEX

Alex: SORRY

Tony: Goodness gracious

Justin: wow your sleeping schedule is worse than mine

Jessica: And that’s saying a lot.

Clay: Looks like we’re having another intervention tomorrow.

Tony: The usual place, right?

Clay: If you’re talking about my bedroom, yes.

Jessica: I’m going back to bed. Good night.

7:03 am

Sheri: What the heck happened while I was sleeping?

Courtney: I don’t even want to know at this point

~~~~~~~~~~

**Intervention Number Three: Alex Standall**

**Operation Bed Time**

Unfortunately, no one in the group had enough time to make a poster for the intervention, as they wanted the intervention to happen as soon as possible. So, instead of a giant poster, Alex was given a piece of notebook paper instead.

“So, you know exactly why you’re here.” Clay said as he handed over the notebook paper to Alex.

“Oh come on! I get plenty of sleep.” Alex protested.

“Zach, when was the last time Alex got a proper sleep?”

“Two weeks ago.” Zach answered.

“Traitor.”

By the end of the intervention, it was agreed that the group would all check on Alex in order to make sure he would get a proper amount of sleep. Alex attempted to protest, but failed.

The plan was a success. (Though sometimes the group would actually keep him awake instead of getting him to fall sleep, but that was okay)

~~~~~~~~~~

**Four**

Alex: random question but who do you think here would be the most likely to kill someone and get away with it?

Justin: clay

Clay: What???

Tony: Clay you’ve gotten into so many fights this year I’m surprised you’re still alive tbh.

Justin: just so you know I’m also likely to be one too.

Alex: zach and jessica are the least likely in my opinion.

Jessica: I could totally murder someone and get away with it!

Justin: jess, I love you, but you cant even steal a bag of doritos with getting caught.

Justin: in fact, let’s make a deal.

Clay: oh no

Ryan: Ooh drama

Justin: new challenge everyone. lets see who can steal the most amount things from everyone else and get away with it.

Zach: and whoever wins...?

Justin: i’ll buy you candy for a week unless I win. then jessica has to buy me candy because she lost the bet.

Alex: IM IN

Zach: guess I’m in too

Jessica: this is a disaster waiting to happen

Jessica: where do I sign up?

Tony: I’m only doing this for the candy

Tyler: ^^ same

Sheri: You guys are going down

Courtney: Ryan and I will just watch.

Ryan: good luck.

~~~~~~~~~~

By the end of the week, all of Justin’s snacks were stolen by Jess, Alex now only had Zach’s jacket to wear after Zach had stolen all of his jackets during a sleepover. (Alex had fought back by stealing all his shirts) Someone had stolen Tony’s hair gel, Sheri had replaced everyone’s shoes with high heels, Tyler had taken all of Clay’s comics and Clay and Tony had planned an intervention.

**Intervention Number Four: Justin Foley**

**The End Of The War**

“Justin, you are no longer allowed to make bets until the end of the summer.”

Justin sighed, “Aww, come on! It was fun.”

“It was, but I think we’re all sick of getting our stuff stolen.”

Zach turned to Alex, “I want my shirts back.”

~~~~~~~~~~

**Five**

Sheri’s intervention takes place after she attempts to redecorate Jessica’s room for her birthday.

Jessica has been wanting to redecorate her room for a while, however there hasn’t been much time for her, so Sheri thinks that it’ll be a great gift.

Jessica is out with her family on vacation a week before her birthday, allowing her the time to decorate her room. After her Jessica’s parents give her permission to redecorate, (they give her a budget and offer to help her, however she declines) she tells the rest of the gang. At first, it sounds like a wonderful idea, and the group happily helps her come with ideas.

It all goes downhill from there.

They go to The Home Depot and argue over what color the wall should be for about twenty minutes. Eventually, they finally agree on a nice looking pastel blue color. The next thing they do is paint the walls, which surprisingly isn’t that difficult, and they end up painting the room completely.

Their next stop is Ikea (Sheri immediately decides they should go after they find out Justin and Tyler have never been there before) They agree to all stick together as group, however that quickly fails.

Justin, Tyler and Clay get lost after Justin demands to try out the food. Ryan and Courtney wander off somewhere to take a look at some of the furniture. Zach and Alex end up having a competition to see who can annoy the other the most using Ikea puns (Tony ends up ditching them after they start making out ten minutes into their competition. Yes, he enjoys seeing his friends happy, but he does not need to be seeing that)

It’s a disaster, however after hours of walking aimlessly around the store, more horrible Ikea puns and frantic phone calls, they finally make it out of the store.

Sheri attempts to get them to make origami to decorate her room. They all do terrible at it except Tony, so they end up with one pink origami butterfly sitting on the white Ikea desk in the corner.

They’re not even finished with building all the furniture, and they still need to buy some other stuff for the room, but they’re all exhausted. They end up driving back to Justin and Clay’s house for the night.

And as they slowly begin to fall asleep, Clay turns to Sheri.

“Intervention. Tomorrow.”

**Intervention Number Five: Sheri Holland**

**The Ikea Incident**

After they have breakfast, the intervention begins.

Justin is sitting on a chair as he looks over at Sheri, “I think we can all agree we should never, ever, go to Ikea again.”

“Sheri, you’re birthday ideas are wonderful, but please, next time you come up with an idea, make sure it doesn’t involve Ikea.”

Zach shrugs, “I thought it was fun.”

Tony sighs in exasperation, “That’s because you were making out with Alex the entire time.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Jessica comes back from her vacation and is absolutely overjoyed when she finds her bedroom completely redecorated.

It’s completely worth the entire trip to Ikea to see her smile light up the room.

(When Jessica asks how much time they put into decorating the room, Sheri shrugs and says, “Not much.”)

~~~~~~~~~~

**+1**

Zach: ugghhh

Zach: chad’s talking to me

Justin: Again?

Zach: yep

Alex: who tf is Chad

Tony: Sounds like a frat boy name

Justin: he’s friends with bryce and the rest of his douchebag crew

Clay: Isn’t he the one who lives near our house?

Justin: sadly yes.

Zach: all I want to do is go run at the park in peace but then freaking Chad comes along smh

Zach: it’s like he’s everywhere!

Zach: he tries being “nice” to me at first but then after a while he’ll start talking about how I betrayed Bryce and how I’m a traitor and he’s just the worst

Jessica: Wait, is he the brunette one?

Sheri: the kid who wears his letterman jacket literally everywhere?

Zach: yes

Jessica: Oh yeah he’s a jerk. 100% douchebag.

~~~~~~~~~~

Justin: GUYS GUYS

Justin: IM DYING OF LAUGHTER OMG

Sheri: ???

Justin: you know the math teacher that I have?

Jessica: Yeah

Zach: are you talking about Mrs. Rogers?

Tony: The one who treats everyone like crap for no reason?

Justin: yeah

Tyler: she gave us homework during spring and winter break once, and I’ve hated her ever since.

Jessica: ^^ Oh my gosh that homework was the absolute worst.

Alex: The one who literally can’t teach for the life of her?

Justin: yeah that too

Justin: okay so we saw her at this restaurant today

Justin: she was being kinda rude to the waiter and then ALL OF SUDDEN

Justin: clay comes over and he’s like, “Mrs.Rogers! It’s good to see you again. Congratulations on your wedding.”

Zach: wait...

Zach: I thought she got divorced?

Justin: she did

Jessica: ASDFGHJKL

Alex: oh clay

Sheri: didn’t she cheat on her husband or something?

Tyler: Yep

Justin: BUT THATS NOT ALL

Tony: Oh dear

Justin: he asked her if she was having a baby anytime soon

Justin: she is not pregnant

Justin: SHE DOES NOT LOOK ANYWHERE PREGNANT

Justin: and now he’s hiding in the bathroom because he’s afraid that if he leaves Mrs.Rogers is going to go and murder him.

Jessica: What a mood

~~~~~~~~~~

Zach: can anyone explain to me why chads car is covered in Saran Wrap?

Zach: not that I’m complaining, because he 100% deserves it, but....

Clay: Nope.

Justin: not at all

Tony: ^^ Something tells me those two have to do with it

Jessica: ^^^ agreed

Justin: uggh fine.

Justin: he lives near our house and I know what his car looks like

Justin: but it was Clay’s idea

Clay: Traitor.

Zach: chad’s been complaining to about the car for the past five minutes

Zach: im surprised he’s still here tbh

Tony: Clay, you need to stop getting revenge on people for stupid reasons

Clay: Okay but this reason isn’t stupid.

Clay: Chad’s a douche and you know it.

Tyler: ^^ mans gotta point

Tyler: you know what that means...

Alex: INTERVENTION TIME

Sheri: Can we have our intervention at the park this time?

Sheri: I kinda wanna see what Chad’s car looks like right now.

Zach: why not? it makes things easier for me cause I’m already here

**Intervention Number Six: Clay Jensen**

**The Last Intervention**

“Friends, we have gathered here today to host another intervention.”

They’re all gathered at the park, each of them sitting on the park benches. They had spent a good ten minutes waiting for Chad to leave. Thankfully, the boy had left and didn’t seem to notice any of them. It’s a clear sunny day, and Tony is reading out loud from a long strip of paper.

The intervention begins. Tony makes a long speech about Clay being banned from buying Saran Wrap. Once all the speeches are over, the group spends the next hour hanging out the playground.

The group finds out Bryce’s car was also saran wrapped a few days later.

(Spoiler: they don’t do anything about it)

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great Fourth of July everyone!


End file.
